


Even in Silence

by wildlings



Category: I Hear Your Voice, Korean Drama
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildlings/pseuds/wildlings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The son of two prominent lawyers in Seoul, Kang Seunghyun was studying to become an Attorney himself until the brutal murder of a close childhood friend shook him to the point of quitting Law School to pursue a career as a Detective. Park Yoona, the daughter of Park Soo Ha and Jang Hye Sung, happened to inherit the same gift that her father had, and could read the minds of those around her. When the same Serial Killer suspected of murdering Seunghyun’s friend starts targeting students at Seoul University, Seunghyun comes across Yoona, who seems like a spoiled princess, but actually becomes his best chance of catching the Killer before he strikes again…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**•Fours Years Ago•**

  
  
The view from Seunghyun’s seat was an open glass door, the trees beyond swaying with the breeze, highlighted by the golden sun, calling birds home to their nests. He tapped his foot lightly on the stool’s footrest, waiting patiently. Jinyoung was behind the counter, but she wasn’t cooking.  
  
He watched her move around with a smile. She had paint smeared across her chin, a white glob on her cheek, her eyes were narrowed in concentration. There was a thick brush tucked behind her ear, two smaller ones sticking out of her bun, and her sleeves were rolled up out of the way.  
  
A moment later she glanced at him, “do you know where I left the purple paints?” Her hand hovered above her palette. “Mm,” he nodded, reaching down to pull the bottle from the floor beside him. “Purple, green, and red are down here.”  
  
She gave him a bright smile. Daehyun walked in through the glass door, setting a plate of grilled food on the counter. Seunghyun looked up at Jinyoung and pouted, “why is it that you only paint Daehyun-hyung? You know, I’m much more handsome.” He teased, Daehyun grinning. She put her brushes down, turning the easel so they could view the canvas, which had a scene painted with Daehyun.  
  
"Fall in love with an artist, Seunghyun, and you’ll have someone who paints you a million times and claims lighting is a significant difference."  
  
He laughed, happy in the moment. Seunghyun rarely had time for breaks and picnics, but when he did he was pulled along by his longtime friend, Daehyun, who’d met his fiancée two years prior. The pair were inseparable. Seunghyun wasn’t nearly finished with his Law Schooling, but Daehyun had just a few classes left before he graduated, and had already been offered a position in a respectable law firm.  
  
Daehyun had been Seunghyun’s friend for his entire life. Despite being a few years older than Seunghyun, he treated him like an equal, his actual brother. They’d grown up together, their parents both prominent lawyers and judges in Seoul. Seunghyun was an only child, but Daehyun had two other siblings. To Daehyun, though, it seemed Seunghyun was more family than they were.  
  
To Seunghyun, Daehyun had everything together, which was what he deserved. In the summer, Daehyun had asked Jinyoung to marry him. Seunghyun was certain they would live a long, happy life together.  
  
"Noona, you could always marry me instead." He teased, leaning forward over the counter towards where she was, washing her hands at the sink.  
  
"There’s a great big world out there, if you keep focusing on stealing my girl, you’ll miss out on all of it." Daehyun tugged his ear a bit. Seunghyun laughed, knowing his hyung understood he wasn’t interested in his fiancée at all, just as she was unphased by their teasing. "Come, let’s set the table, I think we’re all ready to eat."

  
  
——————————————————————

  
Final exams had started a week ago, stretching Seunghyun’s mind to its limit. He had two left and he’d given up studying, having fallen asleep in the library twice already.  
  
There had been some warning on the news about staying at the campus late, but he hadn’t paid it mind; curfews and warnings meant nothing to him, let alone got past his sleep deprived haze.  
  
His classmates were beside him now, at a table in the library, quizzing each other on ethics and exceptions. The words floated in and out of his head until he noticed the table clearing. “Seunghyun,” a hand tapped his shoulder, spurring him back to reality, “it’s time for the exam, are you coming?”  
  
His eyes widened and he nodded, “Mm, I’ll be there in a minute.” He gathered his books and stood, heading towards the washroom instead.  
  
He splashed his face with water, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, waking up from the coldness. The face in the mirror was a pale, blurry mess. His dark hair was askew and had grown too much in the last weeks. The darkness under his eyes reminded him of smudged inkblots. He made his way through the halls, stopping at the door, his brows furrowing.  
  
The news playing at the commons was unmuted, the volume raised, and the students around Seunghyun were all frozen in place.  
  
"… _campus officials remain unsure whether the attack was personal or possibly related to another case earlier this month in Kings University…. authorities urge students not to walk alone after dark_ …."  
  
There were two photos on screen as the newscaster continued, and Seunghyun felt his stomach roll, his breath stopping, a hand grabbed his shoulder but didn’t help as he dropped his books and kneeled over, trying to force air into his lungs.  
  
It took him a minute to recompose himself, as the students started mechanically shuffling into their classes, and the television’s volume was lowered.  
  
"The exam is starting," a voice told him, "are you coming?" It seemed concerned. Seunghyun brushed the hand off, lightly, shaking his head. He didn’t bother picking up his books, and walked out of the building and off the campus.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seoul District Police Precinct finds out about a major case development through the news that puts the station in moderate chaos to find answers.

**_Chapter 1 Preface_ **

 

“Do you remember when you fell in love, hyung?” Seunghyun turned in his seat, following Daehyun with his eyes as he moved around the room picking up various papers. Daehyun didn’t look up from the file in his hands, but smiled to indicate he’d heard Seunghyun’s question. He’d spoken meekly, not sure how to broach the subject with his older friend. Seunghyun realized he’d let Daehyun know through his wording.  
  
“I like you better than my dongsaengs,” Daehyun looked up then, “You only call me hyung when you’re nervous.” He tilted his head, “Or want something.” Daehyun assumed it was just information. Seunghyun never talked much about relationships, even with Daehyun, whom he was closest with.   
  
Daehyun already knew, Seunghyun’s relationship with his parents wasn’t wonderful. They’d coddled the image they’d had of him, showering him with things he didn’t need to try and motivate him to live up to their expectations. Seunghyun was in Law School, so it seemed like their behaviour was paying off. But Daehyun knew, really, they’d always left Seunghyun wanting. He grew up with millions of dollars worth of _things_ , but craved simple affection, the most priceless thing of all.  
  
That’s why, Daehyun knew, Seunghyun didn’t talk about relationships. He appeared cold sometimes, but with Jinyoung and Daehyun, Seunghyun was… himself.  
  
It seemed so strange to hear the question come from Seunghyun’s mouth. “Yes. Jinyoung was painting.” He rolled his eyes, saying _of course_ , silently. She was always painting. “But it was overcast, and she kept cursing the sky without bothering to look up and notice everyone was leaving, anticipating the rain.” Now, Daehyun’s eyes had lost focus, zoning out of the present and back in time.  
  
“I didn’t want her work to get ruined, foolishly. I knew nothing about painting or canvases or… any of that. I opened my umbrella and walked out to cover the canvas.” Daehyun sat down on the couch, staring out the window as he recalled. “She didn’t even notice that I was there, or that the rain started. The thunder finally woke her. By then everything was wet. Her other pieces, her bags… she looked up at me baffled and just said, ‘Why didn’t you say it was raining?’ And that’s when I knew.”   
  
Seunghyun scoffed, furrowing his brows, “In an instant?” Daehyun looked over at him and smiled. “Not everything is instantaneous, Seungri, but falling in love with Jinyoung… yes. I knew it, though for her it was probably different.”  
  
“I’m glad you’re happy, hyung. I’m glad you’re happy with her.” Seunghyun stretched, then checked his watch. “I hope I can get there one day.” He stood, ready to go, and Daehyun stood as well, but faced him to speak.

“There isn’t a point where life plateau’s on a ‘happy’ end destination. Life is full of ups and downs, until life is over. Falling in love doesn’t grant you instant happiness.” Daehyun shook his head briefly. “It gives you someone to share your ups and downs with, someone to help you maintain your ups, and help you defeat your downs. I have no doubts you’ll get there one day.”

 

**_Chapter 1_ **

 

“Ya, Detective Kang.” Seunghyun inhaled quickly, the shaking of his shoulder rousing him from the sleep state he’d been in. Immediately he winced, pressing his cheek and coming across a tender spot below the bone. “He’s fine, he’s good!” He heard his second speaking and finally managed to look around. He was seated on a bench outside their offices. There were several officers around, his second was already shooing them away.   
  
Seunghyun tried to recall what had happened, and finally he noticed the man in cuffs struggling against the three officers escorting him back to his cell. He looked up at his second, Kim Taeha, and furrowed his brows. “Did I get knocked out by a suspect?” He couldn’t keep the disbelief from creeping into his question.

“Don’t feel bad. He’s got steel metacarpals. We were talking over the case and he got free from the officer. Not sure why he wasn’t cuffed.” Taeha looked at the officers and shook his head. “Consolation? He had me down for a minute with a punch as well, but he didn’t hit my face.” Seunghyun groaned in despair. The last thing he needed was his coworkers thinking he was weak and easily taken care of. It was embarrassing, but in their field it was far worse than that.

He stood and made his way inside, past the reception area, up the stairs, and finally towards their desks. He took a seat. Taeha had followed him, but when Seunghyun took his seat he spoke, “I’ll get you ice. I’ll be back in a minute.” He waved him off, knowing better than to tell him no.

Seunghyun was the youngest Detective in their division, though he’d probably started later than everyone else that worked there. He’d transferred there after finishing his Detective training at another precinct, so he’d had to start over. While Seunghyun had been promoted to Senior, Taeha had been passed over and remained as a Detective, serving as a partner, or second to Seunghyun. He’d expected to face an angry Taeha, but the man that he’d met was kind and helpful. Seunghyun came to know that being Senior meant more responsibility, longer hours, and far more stress. Taeha had hoped to get it, but he wasn’t too upset missing out on it.

Seunghyun had spent a year and two months with Taeha at their Division, and in that time they’d come to regard each other more as partners. It benefited them both, since Taeha was actually nearly ten years older than Seunghyun. Seunghyun had even gotten to know Taeha’s family; he was married with two children, one born not yet a month earlier. Seunghyun was more guarded and solitary than most of the people at the station, but Taeha had taken him in as family.

“Detective Kang,” He was pulled away from his thoughts at the sound of the Chief’s voice. “Today’s discrepancy is not on you. The officers downstairs are going to be questioned later.” Seunghyun frowned, the idea of several officers finding trouble because he hadn’t been aware enough of his surroundings bothered him. The Chief was already walking back to his office, though, so Seunghyun just sighed.

It wasn’t a great day.

Taeha returned a moment later, placing an ice pack on Seunghyun’s desk along with a cup of tea. He had his own, and raised it, “Supposed to help with the pain and stress.” He took a sip. His face remained blank, but Seunghyun wondered how awful it would probably taste.

Seunghyun pressed the ice pack against his cheek, letting the burning cold cut and numb the pain of the bruise that was already starting to colour his skin. “We have to vis--” He was cut off by the phone on his desk ringing, and then a moment later, another, and then Taeha’s started. Seunghyun furrowed his brow, putting down his ice pack to lift the phone. The chief walked back into the room then, and someone rushed over to switch on the television, not bothering to put down the phone he’d picked up.

“A student’s missing at Konk. They think the University Serial Killer is back--” The Detective was speeding through his words, but just raised the volume on the television. There was a news broadcast playing, and the anchor was talking beside a photograph of Konk University, “ _There have been threats phoned in to Konk and to SBC Station warning that the Seoul University Killer has returned. Konk was put on high alert today when a student was reported missing to Konk University Security, though no information beyond that is currently disclosable…_ ”

Seunghyun had lifted his phone by then, listening to the broadcast and the person on the phone simultaneously. He’d taken a pen out and was ready to take note of what the caller was saying. “Hello? Are you there? This is Kim Younghwan from GNS, we’ve been receiving anonymous calls lately concerning the murders at Seoul University.” Seunghyun’s heart hammered. “It’s been two years since the last incident, we didn’t think anything of it. But they called again today… and said they were going to make it clear soon. Then a student was reported missing at Konk University.”

It didn’t make sense, Seunghyun thought. It didn’t fit the killer’s method of operation. Taeha placed his phone back on the line. Seunghyun tried to wrap up his own call. “Yes, okay, is this the number I can reach you at again?” He wrote it down. “Thank you for your information.” He was about to hang up, but the caller stopped him, “Wait. Please.” Seunghyun was mildly surprised, “Yes?”

“My niece is a student at Seoul University. Please… don’t let him be back.”

Seunghyun hung up, immediately placing his head in his hands. It was like a nightmare he couldn’t escape. “Was the missing student reported?” He asked Taeha quietly, and Taeha shook his head. “It’s only been,” He glanced down at his watch. “Fourteen hours. She didn’t show up to her night class, but it was only when she didn’t answer her phone that people grew concerned. You know how the young ones are with their phones.” Taeha motioned to Seunghyun’s own mobile, in front of him on the desk.

“It hasn’t been enough time to file a report, so the security office didn’t.” He nodded.

“It’s baseless. That’s a speculative conclusion. An anonymous caller sends the news a tip that he’s going to prove he’s returned and then a student goes missing. It doesn’t make sense.” Seunghyun looked at the Chief, who was talking to another senior detective by the door.

“Something doesn’t seem right about this.” Seunghyun spoke mainly to himself. Taeha rifled through his desk for a file. The Chief walked over to them after he’d finished speaking. “I need you on this. Figure out where she is. I’ve already talked to other teams to speak to the broadcasting stations. Visit Konk U and find her.” He left before they could respond.

Seunghyun rose from his seat, pulling on his jacket. “How far is Konk U from Seoul U?” He asked Taeha as he started walking out the door. “Why do you need to know about Seoul U?” Taeha looked confused, but followed him anyway.

“Because something’s not right here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update! Information about police rank, characters, and other elements in the story will be available for the readers if they would like. Please let me know!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seunghyun follows his gut and it leads him exactly where he needs to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I apologize for the spread in updates. I hope to be able to update more often now.

“You know,” Seunghyun looked up from the papers on his lap to Taeha, “You can drive a little faster. You’re a detective. We’re working a case. I’m sure you won’t be penalized.” He gave him a sweet smile and then tried to continue reading. He should’ve driven himself, but he wanted to reacquaint himself with the serial murders. He had his own files and he was versed in the information, but fresh eyes on an old case was helpful. The bigger issue was that he kept getting nauseated when he tried to read.  
  
He looked up and took a breath, just as Taeha replied. “I have a wife and children at home and if I get hurt she’ll kill me.” He jested, but there was a hint of reality in it. Seunghyun knew that his wife felt burdened by Taeha’s profession, knowing he was at constant risk of harm raised her stress levels. Seunghyun wondered if love trumped the job, and if Taeha ever thought of giving it up for a desk job.  
  
“Make a left.” He called out, nodding ahead to the stoplight in front of them. “Let’s go to Seoul U first, since it’s on the way.” Two other teams had already been dispatched to Konk University, so it wasn’t as though they were responsible for much. It was easy enough to get the security’s report, and then search the school and her home. Seunghyun’s gut was telling him to check Seoul University instead. He hoped his gut wouldn’t land him in trouble.  
  
Taeha turned at the light and increased his speed somewhere between comfortable and reasonable for Seunghyun, and they arrived soon after.  
  
“You realize this is quite an expansive campus, right? Where do you want to start?”  
  
Seunghyun opened the door, though Taeha hadn’t exactly parked yet, and just looked about the campus. He hadn’t returned much, in those years. The case had been closed, and for some reason Seunghyun hadn’t been inclined to visit the campus. Particularly since he would probably have seen classmates or professors he’d left behind.

 

“...actually not legally a spot?” Taeha had been speaking, but Seunghyun only caught the last bit. “Tae, let’s drive up towards the Humanities building and we can park. The student center and admin building aren’t that far from the lot.” He got back in the car, and Taeha blinked a few times. “Straight, and then make a right when it forks.” He clarified, and Taeha put the car back in gear.  
  
Taeha had parked and Seunghyun had made him put his gaudy lights on top the car in leiu of a parking permit. “So they won’t feel the need to tow you.” He’d said with a grin, and Taeha sneered slightly.   
  
They walked through the Humanities building and Seunghyun looked up at the library ahead of them, and then his phone rang. “Kang speaking,” He chimed into the mouthpiece, to be met with a stern, “Where are you?” Chief Jung was curt. He instantly stood a bit straighter, turning in his place to give Taeha a look. “At… the University, sir.”  
  
“Certainly not the University I sent you to.” He paused, but spoke again clearly. “Officer Lee just traced a call that came in to the station. The caller claimed to be the Seoul U Killer himself. They claimed the missing student at Konk is not his doing--” Seunghyun mentally cheered for a split second. “The call was traced to Seoul University. A precise, location, actually.”   
  
His words were clipped, and he was giving orders without actually having to explain them. Seunghyun nodded, although the Chief couldn’t see him. Just then, there was a siren that went off, and Seunghyun turned instantly. “The Law building?” He questioned, and Chief replied instantly. “Phonebooth. Outside the theatre building.”  
  
They were next to each other, the theatre building and the law school. “Chief the alarms are going off.” Seunghyun started running. Taeha had been leaning in, trying to discern the conversation, but once the sirents sounded he’d rushed there faster than Seunghyun.  
  
“Taeha and I are heading there now.” The Chief sounded like he was talking to someone else off the call. “Be careful. I’m sending a team that way now. Make sure everyone is accounted for. Alive.” He hung up. The weight of that command pushed him to run faster, but all he met was a huddling crowd filing from the theatre itself.  
  
“Tae?” He called out, stepping back to look around. Security for the campus was already fanning around the group, and he found Taeha giving instructions to a pair, while holding his phone in one hand. They were forming subgroups from the large crowd, and an elderly man was trying to maintain order. Luckily, the kids were respectful enough to comply.

 

Seunghyun heard sirens again, but this time it was officers from the station. They picked him from the fringe and stepped aside to relay information. “He spoke with a lower officer, but he started asking for specifics, so Chief came around. He spoke for a specific amount of time. Dongwoo said he must have stared at the clock, because he hung up right on the mark of time it would take to trace him.” Of course, Seunghyun knew, it was on purpose. Draw them to the school. He had his reasonings, but Seunghyun didn’t think about that just yet.  
  
“We’ve isolated the booth and they’re collecting evidence. We’re going to try to touch base with the campus security and see if anyone is missing here. Figure out what’s happening.” Seunghyun nodded, thankful for the short debrief, and he made his way to Taeha. “Make an announcement?” Taeha glanced at him from the side. “Announce that the possible murderer who loves this particular school may have called from said school and is on the looseright now to a group of tweens?” Seunghyun’s brows furrowed at his partner’s vocabulary.  
  
“I meant announcement regarding sticking around until we’re done verifying--” He was cut off by a ruckus, and he and Taeha climbed the theatre stairs beside them for a better vantage. It was a student protesting against being stuck there. He sighed. “Your go.” They passed on each other once, then twice. “Okay fine-- STUDENTS PLEASE REMAIN IN THIS AREA UNTIL YOU HAVE BEEN CLEARED BY SECURITY. IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION ABOUT THE ALARM GOING OFF PLEASE REPORT TO MYSELF OR A GUARD IN YELLOW TO SPEED ALONG THIS PROCESS!” Taeha kept it short and didn’t give much information.   
  
“Fantastic, thank you.” Seunghyun nodded, and made his way into the crowd to assist.

 

\---

 

A half hour later, Seunghyun rubbed his forehead, exhaling deeply in frustration. He was surrounded by college students and professors alike, a swarm of bodies, looking for for the man who’d called on the phone without any clues as to who exactly he was searching for. An officer walked over, shaking his head, and Seunghyun could only imagine what he was thinking. “We won’t be able to find him here. Whoever pulled the alarm in the theatre, let out at least two hundred students and the crowd is drawing more people in who are curious as to what’s happening. He probably used it as a distraction to get away. We’re not authorised to keep them here longer for questioning. The phone booth was abandoned and there are too many prints to isolate his, but they’ve collected as many as they could. The receiver was wiped though… he probably scrubbed any evidence.”   
  
Seunghyun nodded, allowing the officer to tell the others they could go. What was the point of calling us here? He clenched his teeth, frustrated, and took another glance around. “Because of you.” He turned, brows furrowing, and looked down to find a younger girl on the step below him. “Excuse me?” Seunghyun looked beside him, confused as to who she was speaking to.   
  
“He called because he wanted to see who the voice on the other end of the line was. The man looking for him. He called because of you.” Seunghyun stared blankly. “The man you’re looking for… I think he’s still here.” Those words spurred him back to reality.   
  
“How would you know that? What are you talking about?” She’d answered his thoughts, but Seunghyun reasoned that was the last on his growing list of concerns. “Where?”  
  
“I heard him, but I’m not sure where.” She rubbed her temple, but then turned to go. “Trust me, he’s still here.” Seunghyun moved forward, “Whoa, wait. You heard him? What did he say? Where were you? He couldn’t have been far from where you were.”

  
The officers had already begun to allow the crowd to disperse, and Seunghyun let his eyes wander over the students. If he was still there, where was he? Who was he? Was he dressed as a student, or admin, maybe a bystander in the crowd, even a guard. His mind reeled.   
  
“Stop, wait.” He called after the girl, but she was, along with a small group, walking away. “Where was he?” He’d caught up, stood beside her, and looked her straight in the eye. “How?”  
  
She swallowed and apologized, “I’m sorry. I don’t know. He was there, in the crowd.” She motioned to the few people still standing where they’d all been just moments before. “He was looking for a cop, and he must have found him because he left then. I’m pretty sure it was you. Detective Kang, right? I really can’t help you, I’m sorry. I have to go.” Her friend was tugging her arm, whispering about being late for class.   
  
“Thank you.” He nodded, sighing as he watched her walk away. He had no idea how she knew what she knew, and if her words were even valid. They didn’t seem so reasonable.  
  
Taeha jogged over to him. “We have… nothing. We know nothing. Why did he come here, all the students are accounted for, no one reported anything strange. Half of them were just upset their rehearsal was cut short, the other half were ready to call their parents lawyers to get away. What did he achieve from this?”  
  
Seunghyun wondered that himself. But then the girls words came back to him. “To find the other voice on the line.” It was him. And he’d spoken to the man before, if any of that made sense. Seunghyun tagged Taeha and started back to their car, pulling his phone from his pocket.  
  
“Chief,” He started, “Who did he ask for?” 


End file.
